Quiescence
by wubbzy
Summary: Confessions, part one - a canon divergence from chapter 693. Sakura-centric. Oneshot collection. NaruSaku.
1. the one that got away

_AN:_ hey, this will be a fic filled with random oneshots/drabbles that I think up ranging from canon events to AU. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** he was the one that got away. Inspired by "The one that got away" by Katy Perry.

.

 _Quiescence_

.

.

.

.

 **the one that got away  
** 21 May 2016

.

Naruto always smiles when she's around. He tries to at least.

She could see his half-hearted smile even through the dim lights emanating from the stars. Sakura continues to study his facial features as Naruto continues to talk of his day.

Sakura usually responds when they have late night conversations by the training grounds.

However, she could not bring herself to speak. She still tries to read his expressions, as though she is trying to understand his thoughts. His words are merely false pretense to what he is thinking.

A surprising silence rises between the two, with Sakura hoping to find some answers while Naruto is hoping to get lost into the night.

"What do you see in your future?" she asks, wondering if her glances affect him anymore. Naruto ponders, and Sakura assumes he completely forgot after a while.

It's only when he says, "I see myself as the Hokage, that's my dream. I want a family, too. That would be really nice," that Sakura sits up, her jaw clenching. As she looks down at Naruto, her heart begins to ache.

"You want a family? You want kids?" she reiterates. Naruto simply nods, a content smile curling up. Sakura frowns, that ache in her heart growing. His eyes drift from the stars, to her, finally, attempting to make out her outline – already knowing a frown was baring on her face.

"Then why are you leaving? Stay. Don't go," she says, and she shifts on top of him. Her somber eyes are so clear, her glistening cheeks distinguishable – she's crying.

"Sakura-chan," he begins, but she interrupts him.

"You. In my future, it's you I see. Before I saw someone else, but the more I think about it, the more I not only see you in my future, not only do I want you there, but I _need_ you there. So please, don't go after him anymore. Stay with me," she pleads, and her tears fall onto his cheek.

Naruto smiles poignantly. He wraps his arms around her trembling body, bringing her closer to him. She doesn't do anything to stop him.

Her head rests on his chest, rising and falling with it as she listens to his strumming heartbeat. Her knuckles blanch, clenching onto his ninja uniform as her eyes are brimming with tears.

"Don't go," she whispers. "We both see the same future now. We see the same thing. Please," she pleads.

For a while, Naruto considers staying like this – staying with her.

"Sakura-chan, we don't see the same future right now. I also see a future where I don't let a friend fall," he rasps, conviction in his tone. For a second, thoughts of giving up run through her mind.

Her voice is too hoarse to offer him any more words.

However, whispers of _I love you_ reel through her mind.

Similar thoughts race through his, however, he instead stares out into the night sky, wafting in the scent of cherry blossoms.

Tears continue to fall, and it stays this way until the break of dawn.

Until Naruto leaves.

.

 _AN:_ like I said earlier, this is just when I want to write something NaruSaku but don't want it to be a full out story. Before, the manga broke my heart with what happened, however, I figured I won't let that stop me from the ideas I had haha. Beats starting big chapter fics that are incredibly hard for me to finish/update.


	2. our truth

_AN:_ I would like to thank Merchant Of Blue Death for his review! His review inspired this particular oneshot, because after reading it, it definitely got me thinking of what happened in The Last, and well, this plot bunny came into fruition! Thanks again, along with all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Heads up, this one is a little more angsty.

 **Summary:** He welcomes Sakura's excuse for him no longer loving her. He likes to believe it to be true - he tells himself this every night.

.

.

 **our truth  
** 22 May 2016

.

His love for Sakura was all because of his rivalry.

When Sakura reasoned that was the reason why Naruto thought he was in love with her, he did not question it. In fact, he welcomed her excuse.

It is their truth now.

And he believed in that truth for a while.

That was until he saw Sakura on the swings the night before his wedding.

"Naruto?" she wondered in between sniffles. Naruto was surprised to see her here of all places, so late. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he asked one of his own.

"Why are you crying?" He hadn't seen her cry for a while. Or maybe that was because they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't think Sasuke-kun will make it to your wedding," she said, wiping her tears.

"Don't worry, he already told me," Naruto said, and Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"You two still talk?" At first she was in disbelief, but then her eyes showed herself mentally kicking herself for not realizing it sooner. Of course he would keep in touch with Naruto.

Resentment resonated within the pit of her stomach – she couldn't bring herself to admit why this feeling was surfacing again.

Naruto merely nodded, since she already knew the answer.

"But you never know, he might still show up tomorrow," he said, and Sakura stared at him with a melancholy expression, her lips pursed. She knew what he was doing, because it's oh so Naruto like. He wished he didn't say anything, but he was so accustomed to being the one who gave her faith that things will be alright in regards to Sasuke. He couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Right."

"One thing's for sure, you shouldn't be crying for that guy," he said, and his arm raised, his thumb wiping a tear before he retreated, realizing his touch shook her, and she jerked away from his touch. She backed away from telling him the true reason she was crying.

"You shouldn't be taking care of me when you're about to get married tomorrow," she reminded, and she could practically taste the bitterness on her tongue as she said it. "You should try to sleep."

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off with the listless wind. Sakura stood up, and the look in her eyes made him question everything.

Thoughts of that night, where she reminded him that his love for her was only due to his rivalry with Sasuke, surfaced. These thoughts made his stomach churn.

Naruto didn't know why he moved closer to her, but he did.

Sakura took a step back.

He wondered if his desires to hold her through the night, whispering into her ear and… even being allowed to touch her cheek when tears cascaded down, was all due to that rivalry, as well.

He moved even closer towards her.

And she took another step back, questioning his intensions. Her lower thighs grazing the seat of the swing was in the back of her mind among other racing thoughts of the man in front of her.

Maybe it was just him, or he honestly couldn't distinguish what the look in her eye was telling him.

But he thought he saw longing glinted in her eyes.

Whenever he had thoughts of her, he would often tell himself that it meant nothing.

And that was his truth.

However, those thoughts didn't seem to reach him at the moment. He was too distracted by Sakura's rosy cheeks.

His arms reached out for the chains of the swing, his fingers wrapping around the chilly metal, and locking Sakura between them. She didn't move back.

For a second, she leaned in, closer to his body.

His eyes locked with her, hoping his feelings he told himself weren't serious would somehow reach out to her at that moment.

His lips remained shut, his feelings on the tip of his tongue, wishing they could turn back time.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything remotely close to that.

"I can't do this," is the only thing he could mutter standing so close to her. Sakura didn't understand what he meant. It was easy to memorize the details of her confused, sorrowful face – from her ivory skin, to the pink strands of hair covering parts of her forehead, to the beads of sweat running down said forehead.

They were too close now, he realized, and he had to find a way to cut this seemingly tangible tension, break the chains that locked their eyes on one another.

His eyes closed shut so he couldn't distinguish if this was a dream or real. He brought his forehead to hers – he couldn't get over how much he enjoyed the feeling of her warm forehead on his own.

At that moment, he couldn't bring himself to believe their truth that they both oh so desperately held on to that got them through the long nights.

Because Sakura's reasoning for his feelings for her were laced with excuses that he wanted, _needed_ to accept.

But he couldn't accept them any longer.

At that moment, he realized those words she spoke long ago were empty, seamed together by hopeless desperation.

.

 _AN:_ Oh goodness, I couldn't help myself with this one. Remembering that scene between Naruto and Sakura got me irritated to say the least haha. Thanks again to Merchant Of Blue Death for inspiring this oneshot! Helped me get rid of my frustrations. ^_^ Please let me know what you guys think! Usually inspires me to write stuff haha. If there was anything else that frustrated you guys with the ending, let me know and I'll most likely end up writing about it haha.


	3. unfinished business

_AN:_ this was just an idea that sparked after looking at an old quote I have no idea where I found it. Btw, just wanted to address this: I'm not planning on expanding on any of these fics, unless I am absolutely moved to do so, or if there is a high demand of people wanting me to. Mostly the former, but yeah, that's probably the only way I'd really add any more to any of these. They are only meant to be small one-shots I come up with. This scene is played out similarly to the one in the Road to Ninja movie. While I was writing this, I was listening to "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails and "Do You Feel it" by Chaos Chaos.

 **Summary:** time stands still for a heart with unfinished business.

.

.

.

 **unfinished business  
** 14 December 2016

.

Time stands still for a heart with unfinished business.

 _"When you're saying goodbye to someone you love, you gotta show them one last smile."_ -Professor Kukui from Pokemon Sun and Moon

.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sakura asked, unsure. She leaned against the wooden fence, her eyes averted to the ground with a melancholy cadence surrounding her. Her eyes felt duller than remembered, feeling lethargic from this very same scene that played out long ago.

"Yeah," was all he could really answer. He wasn't sure why he called her here tonight, but he found himself in the same position as they were in that alternate universe. Only this time it was him who wanted to talk – to ask. Yet again, however, there was more silence than talking. They were in each other's presence without having to be in each other's sight of vision as they both leaned on different wooden fences perpendicular to each other.

It made things easier.

Neither had to look into each other's eyes.

"Well?" Sakura sounded a bit annoyed, he could tell by the tone in her voice and the fact her boots were tapping against the dirt.

They were alone, for the first time in a long time.

Since the last time they talked to each other, where Sakura couldn't move and he was just sitting by her side, hearing her spew countless things about love and longing and feelings.

"I'm getting married," he announced.

"I already knew that, Baka," she said quietly, a small laugh whispered out.

"I wanted to tell you personally, just us two… so you know…" So she'd know, in case she wanted to say anything, in case she wanted to tell him anything, in case he had the stomach to say anything.

"Okay," is all she responded with. "I'll be there, of course. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, just…" He almost wanted to stop himself. What would be the point of letting his feelings known? Of reassuring her that his feelings for her were genuine, that they weren't built off of some rivalry. He wondered if that would have made a difference.

Would it?

He wasn't sure, which is why he asked to speak with her.

"Congratulations," she said. "With Hinata, you can finally be happy. Out of everyone, you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have your dreams come true, and Hinata can give that to you. Is that what you want me to say? Is that why you wanted me to talk to you?" she guessed, a little more forward now.

"No… I wanted you to be honest with me…"

"What are you talking about? I am. You do deserve happiness. You don't deserve uncertainty… you deserve to be happy. Marry her, be happy," Sakura urged. He could tell she was annoyed by his accusation.

"I didn't come here for your blessing," he said, wondering why she was reeling off of the sarcasm now. She scoffed.

"Sure sounds like you did," she argued.

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to be sure."

"Baka, didn't I tell you already?"

"Yeah, you told me my feelings for you were based off of a rivalry… out of some competition with Sasuke… but I wanted to know, if I told you, if I was being honest, if it wasn't about a rivalry…"

"You're dwelling in the past, Naruto. You should look at your future. It's bright, you know. You're close to your dreams," she reassured him. "Were you wondering if I'd forget all about Sasuke-kun?" Her fist clenched, wondering what he was implying. What would happen if she didn't blame Naruto for not being near Sasuke in the past, if she realized sooner they had nothing in common, that he didn't want to share his past with her, that he couldn't talk to her because they didn't share anything, the only thing – surprisingly, was Naruto. Was he wondering that if she realized this sooner, she would have realized his feelings? That he would have _won?_

She was not sure if any of these thoughts ran through his mind, but Sakura thought of these what ifs – she often contemplated if Sasuke still cared – if he meant his sorry, if he really would come back, if her uncertainty meant anything.

But Sakura decided long ago to not dwell on the past.

"I'm wondering if you ever had feelings for me… even if it was for a bit, even if it was for an instant…"

"Why? Are you just looking for a reason not to marry yet? Are you afraid? Because I'm not going to stop you from someone who loves you unconditionally and would give you a fucking leg – her blood, sweat, and tears – even her life, before letting you die."

"I just wanted you to be honest with me," he said, trying to keep the subject of their conversation focused.

"What? You want me to admit that yeah, I am jealous? But not to get your hopes up – not of you, of the type of person you are? That I'm jealous that you're the kind of guy that is there, that listens, that is warm?"

"Sakura-chan –"

"No, don't. Stop. I'm not jealous that she has you. I'm not mad about that, I'm happy for you, because you should be happy, and you deserve that. If you're looking for another confession, then you're looking at the wrong person. I-I can't give you that anymore." She tried, before. She really tried. He wanted to move to see her face. She could hear him shift closer. "No! Don't go near me, if you know what's good for you. I'll punch you, I'll break every rib if I have to, but don't come any closer."

She was fighting back tears. His eyes are stinging, his sclera's red.

"I don't want to know if you love Sasuke less, I want to know if you loved me at all."

"I thought I had told you before…"

"But without the other bullshit," he corrected.

"Do you have to ask? If you already know, then why?" She sighed. "I care about you, and I do love you. But I care about you enough to know that you need someone like Hinata. She's good for you. Too good for you. You deserve someone like Hinata. She needs you, more than I ever did and ever will."

She knew she couldn't be the reason why this wedding didn't happen. After all, what kind of woman would she be if she denied Hinata, someone who loved Naruto unconditionally, the ability to give him that love and nurture him and treat him the way he's supposed to be treated? She would be a pretty fucking terrible woman, that's what. That's what she decided, at least.

Whatever love he was hoping to give her, whether genuine or for some bogus competition, it wasn't worth it because she didn't deserve it, anyways.

Her lips formed a smile, a strained one, but a smile. She did so just in case he could see her through these wooden fences, just in case he disregarded her warnings and came to her.

But he did no such thing.

"Okay," was all he said, before he walked away

She was happy, she could at least clear his conscious. Whatever feelings he thought he had for her were most likely gone. They had to be. She was fucking cruel. He had to realize he was better off. She was atrocious.

And so she figured, she deserved to feel this way.

Again, she was able to push him to the life he deserved, the life he dreamed of. He always wanted to be Hokage, and now he can with Sasuke back and Sakura trying to play house as best she could.

Time stands still for a heart with unfinished business.

Luckily, she hoped, Naruto didn't have that burden on himself anymore.

Because for once, she was able to do something useful.

For once, she was able to take his and her own burden of a love that could never be, and put it all on herself.

Naruto was going to be the Hokage. He had to go on and do important things, worry about more important things than her and her feelings. He was always worried about other people's happiness, especially hers. It was finally time for someone to look out for him, do what's best for Naruto – he should be able to come first, at least this one time.

Naruto left long ago, walking in a different direction.

Sakura did not. She leaned on that wooden fence, thinking back to all the words she said that made her chest constrict and her eyes wet.

She stood still, stiff, unmoving.

She couldn't bear to leave. Not yet.

However, she attempted to take her mind off Naruto and his words, with thoughts of Sasuke.

 _Sasuke-kun will come back soon,_ she had to tell herself. She tried her hardest to believe. He said so. And this empty feeling… this lonely feeling will be gone when he comes back.

She tried to be sure. This false pretense, however, could only comfort her so much.

Because Sakura loved Sasuke-kun.

But she also loved Naruto.

.

 _AN:_ yeah, I'm in an angsty mood. I've been reading back on some great NaruSaku fics, and it only brings an ache in my heart when looking at what didn't happen/ what could have been. Idk man, writing for Naruto pains me when looking at things like the ending or the Last. It's so disheartening. I wrote this because I had to let out these angsty feelings somewhere. This is me venting some feelings.

I realized these three chapters of Quiescence aren't really quiescent… I'm going to change that, haha. I think I might post a couple AU ideas I had that fit more with the premise of what these stories are _supposed_ to be. Unless you guys actually like my sarcastic, rage writing haha. But I'm guessing not. :P Please let me know what you think!


	4. If I was your bread

_AN:_ The title has nothing to do with this fic (I'm keeping it until I think of a better title). It was something I heard my friend say, that made me laugh so hard, so I had to use it xD Takes place either at the end of part one or the very beginning of part 2. I was listening to " _I Love You"_ and _"200%"_ by Akdong Musician(AKMU).

 **Summary:** They say a way to a man's heart is his stomach. This may also be true for women as well. Naruto is testing this theory out for himself.

.

 **If I was your bread  
** 14 February 2017

.

.

 _would you be my butter_?

.

"Let's see if Ero-sennin is right. This better work," Naruto grumbled, hoping Gama-chan's belly won't get so small he won't have any money left. He scratched his cheek in thought, thinking he was being a little too stingy. Really it would be no trouble. Plus, if it would make Sakura smile, it would be worth it. However, he also wondered if Ero-sennin was right in this regards, when he gave Naruto advice.

Naruto officially stopped asking Sakura for dates. It was all part of the plan, he presumed.

Jiraiya suggested that instead of constantly asking for a date, he should give a gift instead.

So, that's what Naruto decided to do. He figured, since the best gift anyone could give him would be his favorite ramen (miso soup with extra pork), he would gift Sakura with a similar gift, although he figured he'd give Sakura her favorite food, instead (he doesn't think Sakura would appreciate ramen as much as he would).

And so, he would gift Sakura with her favorite foods when they would meet up for either a mission or training. Jiraiya also mentioned how it would be in bad taste to give a gift every day, so it wouldn't be expected (that would be tough to keep up). However, he did do it every once in a while, so it would still be a surprise.

Instead of asking her out on a date, he would give her an anko dango. Sometimes, he'd even bring her absolute favorite, umeboshi. Some days he'd even make umeboshi onigiri when he had time.

"Naruto, that's nice of you… but," she stopped. She was shocked the first time he presented the gift to her, but she also thought it was nice of him to do. She wanted to tell him that she can't accept it, because she was on a diet. She frowned. She was craving something sweet, too. She sighed, soon smiling gently.

One cheat day wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you, Naruto." She observed the dango in a small plastic bag. "You cooked this?" she wondered, incredulously. Naruto blushed, embarrassed. He scratched his head, averting his eyes.

"Well, no… but I saw it at this shop, and thought of you!" Naruto explained. Sakura smiled, thanking him again.

"Maybe… we can go there sometime," she suggested. And Naruto's eyes widened, wondering if she was asking him out on a date.

"Not a date, of course… just, they're really good, I want to know where you bought them," she quickly corrected, but soon smiled. Naruto sulked a bit, before immediately bouncing back up, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared, extremely giddy.

.

The second time, he brought her pickled plums, making her mouth water before quickly collecting herself. Naruto found the way Sakura's eyes lit up to be adorable.

"Um, thanks," she stammered, accepting the small jar (palm-size) in her hand. She placed it in her small pack.

"Hey, Naruto… how did you know?" she wondered, curiously. Naruto smirked.

"I'm a ninja! I have my ways, of course," Naruto said, trying his best to act cool.

Sakura could merely roll her eyes.

.

Sakura crossed her arms, annoyed that not only Kakashi-sensei, but Naruto was late as well.

It was then, she noticed the boy racing towards her at high speeds.

"Naruto, did you oversleep?" she wondered, about ready to start nagging him, when she noticed he had something in his hand.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. The line was really long today," Naruto said in between pants, handing her the anko dango today. "I probably should have made you onigiri, which are easier, but I figured this was good too," Naruto continued to talk, not noticing the frown on the girl's face.

"Why do you keep getting me food?" she asked, staring at the dango and debating whether she should eat it now, or save it for later. Naruto shrugged.

"I can't give my dear teammate a gift?" he merely asked. Sakura shrugged, a small smile crawling up to her face. She took the dango out of the bag and took in the first ball. She flushed, delighted by the taste.

"You're going to make me fat, you know," Sakura said after she finished chewing. Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"I like seeing you eat," he confessed.

"That's really creepy," Sakura said, eyeing him oddly.

"W-well, I mean… What I meant was, you have an especially nice smile and blush when you take a bite of dangos or umeboshi," he observed. She smiled.

"Here, you try some, then," Sakura said, presenting the bitten anko dango. He blushed, looking at the skewer that her mouth was already on.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, but it's for you-"

"Just try it already!" Sakura urged, making Naruto nod and bring his mouth to the dango and take the middle one in his mouth. Sakura smiled, eating the last one.

Naruto couldn't stop blushing at the idea of this being an indirect kiss.

He didn't think this day could get any better.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's big grin illuminated the training grounds. After a morning of hard training, they took a break. This was Naruto's time to get Sakura a lunch he thought she would like this time, instead of a simple treat.

Sakura smiled.

He handed her a bento box, all packed with all of her favorite foods. She blushed, thanking him.

"Thanks. Let's have lunch together, I have something to give you, too," Sakura said.

"Miso soup ramen!" she surprised. "Extra pork," she added, presenting the jumbo takeout bowl of Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto instantly warmed, his grin widening even more at the sight.

"You remembered," he said thoughtfully.

"Kind of hard to forget when you're constantly talking about it," Sakura giggled, handing it to him.

"You're the best, Sakura-chan!"

"Why don't we find a place to have lunch?" Naruto vigorously nodded, excited for their lunch date.

.

 _AN:_ Happy Valentine's Day! If it seems rushed, that's cause it is! I had to finish this asap cause I won't have time the rest of the day! Haha, fluff! Never thought I'd ever write NaruSaku fluff again, to be honest… xD But here we are, haha. If you want another NaruSaku Valentine's Day fic, I have another fic, "Bittersweet" that's fluffy too. xD Wanted to post something quickly for it before I had to leave! Till next time!


	5. Would you be my butter?

_AN:_ Haven't seen any fluffy NaruSaku lately, plus I need to do some writing exercises. Add this together and then you get a continuation of my last fic on here. Now a part of me wants to continue our truths and unfinished business haha. In either case, for now, I want to work on my descriptions. I feel like I need a lot of improvement on that, heh. I know my writing is hit or miss, so I'm hoping this will help me increase the chances of hitting the mark. Hope you like!

.

.

.

 **Would you be my butter?  
** 21 March 2017

.

Naruto plopped himself on the loamy grass, leaning against a large cherry blossom tree. He couldn't stop the smile on his face because it seemed like such a great day.

The light breeze wafted in the smell of his freshly cooked miso ramen. As he opened the lid, his whole expression became excited, as though he was opening a Christmas present. Each extra slice of pork or the small little fishcakes seemed to be little gifts from Sakura, in his eyes. He turned to her, his eyes almost watering at the strong aroma.

"Mmmm, it smells and looks so, so good! Thanks again, Sakura-chan! You're amazing!" Sakura nodded, sending him a curt giggle and a light smile before she looked down to her own lap where her bento box was placed.

Naruto watched her, amused by her excited expression.

He knew they had an especially hard training session today, and they could both use the fuel. She peered over to him, a satisfied look in her eyes. He enjoyed the way her green eyes light up to an even brighter shade when she looked down at the food.

"Thank you, Naruto! This looks great!"

They both grabbed their chopsticks, placed them between their hands and shouted a boisterous, "Itadakimasu!" before digging into their meals.

As Naruto brought as many noodles as he can into his mouth, he looked over to Sakura, before she took her first bite of her onigiri. When she did, he couldn't help but stop slurping and just watch with a entertained eyes – this view satiating his taste buds in different ways.

Sakura's eyes were closed, her cheeks puffed with a light hue of pink as she made a soft mewl in satisfaction.

In all honesty, it was one of the best sights he could ever hope to witness. He was not joking when he said he enjoyed watching her eat. As odd as it may sound, the smile that crept up as she took her first bite was magic. He could only hope to someday have her look at him like that.

For now, though, watching her smile was enough for him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Can we do this more often?" he asked lightly. Sakura looked up thoughtfully, watching the branches and leaves sway with dancing winds.

She moved a few strands of her pink hair away from her eyes, then looked towards Naruto who was staring at her for an answer.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she admitted, taking in another bite. "This is really nice."

"See? A date with me isn't all that bad!" he argued.

"Date? Who said this was a date?" she asked, but there was a light playfulness in her voice as she leaned against the comforting surface of the tree.

"I think it is."

"And here I thought you were just bringing your dear teammate a gift?" Naruto merely shrugged.

"Well yeah, that too." Naruto said, and Sakura just simply shook her head at his antics.

.

March marked the beginning of spring, when the cherry blossoms bloomed.

Lunch outings have become somewhat traditional nowadays.

"Sakura-chan, try this!" Naruto said, moving his chopsticks full of noodles, along with the cup in case of an strays, towards her face. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows a bit before she used her own chopsticks to pick up a piece of pork.

"Hey, I didn't say you can try that!" Naruto whined, pouting and making Sakura giggle as she chewed the warm piece of pork.

"You didn't specify," Sakura teased. "You're right, it _is_ good."

Naruto grumbled a little for good measure, before chuckling himself.

"Lemme try some of yours now, then. It's only fair," Naruto said, tapping his chopsticks together as he eyed her bento box. Sakura continued to giggle, before she plucked a pickled plum with her chopsticks and moving it towards him.

Naruto's face heated, only for a second wondering if he should do the same thing Sakura did to him (it's only fair, yeah?), before he realized he could yet again receive another indirect kiss (also a chance for her to feed him). He opened his mouth wide, before trying a pickled plum.

"Sweet," Naruto said between bites. Sakura nodded, giggling at his face as his eyebrows rose and his eyes thoughtfully gazed up to the sky. As he did so, he smiled at the sight of the flowers blooming above them.

Sakura watched his wide eyes as she looked up.

"Hey, the flowers are starting to bloom," he observed. Sakura nodded, tenderly smiling his way.

"Yeah, they are." She trailed off before she had an idea.

"Hey, Naruto. I want you to try something. Next time, I'll make us both something sweet, okay?" Sakura said, before folding the cloth of her bento box back up. Naruto nodded, already excited about what she was going to bring.

.

They had their lunch per usual, only this time Sakura made desert.

"You really like sweet things, don't you?" Naruto examined, his grin widening. Sakura's face heated, feeling embarrassed.

"Shush about that. Just try it," she urged, moving the bento box towards him.

"Red bean?" Naruto wondered, his face lighting up. "How'd you know I liked that too? I never said anything about red bean."

"I'm a ninja, what did you expect?" she asked, winking his way. Naruto grinned, enjoying the fact that she used his own words against him.

"You're so awesome," Naruto complimented, stuffing his cheeks with the sweet treat. Sakura's face heated at the compliment, taking a moment to grab her own red bean paste buns. "Thank you," he added whilst trying to swallow.

She shook her head, sighing at his eating habits.

"You're welcome, but you're going to choke if you keep that up," Sakura warned. Naruto nodded, a big smile on his face as he continued to chew.

"That was great," Naruto said, finishing the last bite. Sakura smiled, glad he enjoyed it.

"I can see what you mean, by the way," Sakura merely said as she watch that big grin that wouldn't leave. It was only then that Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him. His cheeks grew pink, curious as to why she was staring at him.

"Something on my face?" he asked, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. She sighed, moving closer to him, one hand grabbing the one that was wiping his mouth, while the other one reached for a napkin. She then took that moment to wipe the corner of his lips, rough at first, but soon gentler.

Naruto's eyelids widened, his expression clearly shocked by the intimate gesture. His free hand moved to the one on his cheek, holding onto her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Naruto simply said, his grin widening, and warming Sakura, even in the shade they were under.

As she smiled back, a gentle one that was only reserved for him, he couldn't help but feel like this was more than he could ever possibly ask for.

.

 _AN:_ Now that I added a second chapter, I kind of wish I made this its own story haha. I wouldn't mind adding on to the cute/funny things that could happen with them just eating together lmao. Something just feels off nowadays. I think I need to start writing oneshots again lol. Either way, I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know if you want a continuation of the last two fics, actually. I'm like in a super mood to continue oneshots haha. Also, if you're looking for more NaruSaku fluff, check out my other fics if you haven't already, haha. Thanks! Till next time!


	6. when the heartbeat stops

AN: Yeah, another writing exercise I did, based on the CPR scene. Thought I'd share it here. Not like my sister is going to read it, but this is still dedicated to her since it's her birthday today (promise I'll get you something better lol).

.

 ** _when the heartbeat stops,_**  
 _her will keeps him going  
_ 22 March 2017

.

Sakura was already so, so tired. Her worn vest and tattered undergarments were enough to show the pains and heartache of the war. Her usually smooth skin was smudged with dirt and grime, and her hair was soaked with suds of mud and dried blood.

But she didn't worry about that: she only had one concern at that moment.

Naruto laid helpless, for what felt like the first time, unconscious and slowly leaving her.

He was never someone she ever had to particularly worry about before. As they grew and became close teammates and friends, she learned to never underestimate him.

Naruto became the hero of their village. He was strong and dependable, to the point she put all her faith in him, only him, now.

And this was one of the only times she was truly worried - mortified. She couldn't make out why her usual medical techniques weren't working as they usually did when her green chakra would seep through his muscles and replenish his wounds. Why she couldn't reach him at all. Her eyes darted towards the back of the other man, moving them to another location, in hopes he would have answers.

She didn't have time, however, to worry about where they were going anymore.

All she heard was silence, his chest terrifyingly still.

His heart stopped beating. He was too busy dying to give her his usual smile - that warm smile she remembered so thoroughly - from the cress of the corner of his lips, to the deepness of his blue eyes, to the way the dark lines on his cheeks seemed to rise with a pink hue.

Her hands didn't shake, and she didn't cry like she would have in the past when she felt no pulse. No, because this time crying for him wasn't the only thing she can do anymore. She now had sharper eyes, looking at him more as a medical ninja than someone close - it was necessary, if she didn't want her hands to shake at the idea of everything stopping in place - just like his heart, just like him.

Her eyes were trained, as she knew the precise location to make the incision - to make him bleed but save him at the same time. She did this with care but in a haste, knowing she was pressing for time.

Her teeth gnawed and ground against each other, never being this careful with his body as she was now. She had to break a rib or two, but all necessary to reach his unresponsive heart.

She squinted her eyes, because they were moving so fast, it felt as though the little grains of sand were getting in them.

She was already so exhausted. She was almost out of energy. Yet she pushed herself, because there was never a time the man underneath her wouldn't do the same for her. There was never a time he wouldn't push himself with the unreal determination of a hero: he was formidable and relentlessness. He never gave up, and neither would she. Never will she give up - never on him.

So she pumped all her chakra directly to his heart, squeezing and squeezing it so blood could flow out and throughout his immobile body.

"Stay with me, please stay with me," she pleaded, her own heart seeming to beat at unimaginable rates to make up for his own. Her fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly raising his head before she moved closer, her lips meeting his before she breathed air - life - into him.

She continued to do this, not stopping - never stopping - until he could gasp in air for himself, until his heart could move on it's own. Sakura never stopped believing that it would, because Naruto couldn't just die, not here, not now. She had too much faith in him, and she placed all her bets on Naruto, because he was going to be Hokage, he was going to live so he can fulfill his dream.

She absolutely refused to let it die today - not today, not ever. His dream was in front of him, so close she herself can practically touch his Hokage robes as she fixes them and makes sure to take the wrinkles out. She can already imagine herself placing his hat just right because he would be too excited to put it on straight. She can see the stupid grin he would have that would resonate throughout the entire village, like the brisk winds that would dance with the leaves.

Those images continue to be her motivation, making her squeeze tighter, blow harder, try harder. She pulled all her strength from the deepest part of her core, hoping it could be enough ("never enough," the back of her mind cried), but she didn't stop. She kept analyzing his chest, hoping it would rise and her efforts were working.

She felt them lower to the ground, finally, but she couldn't focus on that now. She continued to watch his chest, continued to blow air into his lungs, continued to constrict and release his heart, in hopes that he would survive, that she can save _him._

It was then as she continued to do these things, that she realized she now shared the same dream as Naruto.

She will forever fight tooth and nail to keep that dream alive.

.

 _AN:_ Like I said, just a little writing exercise I did. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. Okay, and I'm also thinking of making some type of request fic (maybe), but mainly short oneshots, if anyone is interested, lemme know. If not, welp... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

In either case, figure you should know I'm working on a few NaruSaku oneshots still and another project. Don't forget to please vote on my profile on what I should work on next! Till next time!

Happy birthday again, Lexi! ❤️ (okay, wow, did not expect this emoji to work. I am seriously squealing right now that it did. It's the little things, am I right? xD )


	7. tender love & care

_AN:_ Okay, so I was planning to take a break from Naruto (and still am), however, couldn't pass up the opportunity to write something for NaruSaku Day! I still adore it, and so had to as a NaruSaku fan! If you can, I encourage everyone to write or draw or do something for NaruSaku day to help spread the NaruSaku love! The inspiration for this is **SunlitSky21** , who asked for one where they are married! :) Thanks for that, and I hope you like!

.

 **tender love & care**  
(Happy NaruSaku Day)  
3 April 2017

.

.

.

Naruto sighed, moving his head from shoulder to shoulder in hopes of removing the crooks in his neck. He massaged his wrists and fingers, knowing signing papers was the only real "fighting" action he's had for a while.

"Man, so much today," he said to himself, making his way to his home as quietly as possible.

3:25 AM.

Yeah, it was late. The kids were in bed already, and he was sure Sakura would have been asleep by now, especially after a long day at the hospital.

He made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could – on his tiptoes even – knowing when the kids were awake, they stay awake.

Probably the only real "ninja" stealthy skills he has needed recently.

He sighed after making it passed the kids bedrooms, soon grinning at the thought of finally being able to plop into bed and sleep for as much as he can.

He went in silently, softly closing the door behind him.

A small smile couldn't help but form at the sight of a sleeping Sakura, seeming so peaceful in her sleep. He removed his robes, stretching and yawning. When he laid down on the bed, he scooted closer to her, giving a gentle kiss to her forehead before rolling to his side and wiggling into the covers.

He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep but his head throbbed. He had a nasty headache it looked like. He gave a soft groan, changing positions and shutting his eyes.

It wasn't until he felt soft fingers over his forehead, that his eyes opened again.

"You came home late," a tired Sakura mumbled, already knowing why. He grinned, Sakura's fingers emanating her green chakra and placating his head.

"Sorry," he apologized, now half asleep. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. You're the best, I love you."

"I know," she said smugly, a sly smirk forming as she continued to knead his temples, knowing so much paper work gets to him more than any fight against an enemy would. Her hands expertly moved across his forehead, her fingers soon brushing and threading through his blond hair.

He moaned, ecstatic by her healing capabilities.

Once his head felt better, he grabbed her wrist, motioning her to stop and come closer. She did, knowing he wanted her to wrap her arms around him like they did every night.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her head perfectly fitting in the crook of his neck, his chin resting on her pink hair.

His hands moved to those same hands that healed him so many times before, and could do more than make him melt in them. He massaged those same hands, because they were strong, but they deserved tenderness and love.

She smiled, her eyes closing.

As they drifted off into a slumber, both mumbled small "thank you's" and "I love you's," locked in each other's embrace.

.

 _AN:_ That's how they start off sleeping, but during the night they probably like shift sooo much lmfao. I can imagine that hahaha. Sakura accidentally smacks him in the face as she changes position, lulz. Thanks, hope you liked it! I hope you liked it! Happy NaruSaku day again!


	8. confessions, part one

_AN:_ This one is a little different than my other ones. This isn't really NaruSaku, more Sakura-centric. Still hope you guys like my little change to the chapter 693 confession. Unfortunately, this is all I can do for now! Sorry if the writing isn't my best. I'm pretty rusty. I still hope you enjoy!

.

 **Confessions, Part 1  
** 30 September, 2017

.

.

.

Her fingers seeped into the dirt, the bottom of her nails bloody and black. At that point she felt so connected to the Earth, her whole body tired and worn from what they all experienced - as though she could easily return to the earth any moment. She could barely move, with barely any chakra left. She wanted to just fall, sleep, and rest like many others.

But he was right there, with Naruto and Kakashi who seemed exhausted as well, but more prepared than she was. The person she used to love, the person who she swore she would bring back to Konoha was standing beside them then, just helped them save the world, yet still filled with a hatred she wasn't sure she could ever mend.

Slight tremors ran through her muscles, her eyes staring at him with hopelessness.

The look in his eyes was what broke her heart.

Salty tears fell to the ground underneath her, but she knew no tears would get through to him, none of her words would change his mind or his heart that was enraptured by the darkness. This thought made her want to crumble, to just give up. But Naruto's words always rang in her ears, his unwavering faith (in Sasuke, in herself) kept her moving, kept her believing. He always gave her hope, his light, somehow shinning brighter in Sasuke's darkness.

She had to do everything she could, even if only a fragment of her words reached him, she had to _try._

It was time to finish their mission, and she'd be damned if she broke her promise. They will bring him back together if it's the last thing she did.

"I… I don't want to waste my time explaining my feelings for you, because I know the same thing will happen as last time. I know you could care less, no matter how much I care for your safety and well being. But… but I do ask you, if you ever cared for any of your old teammates at all… if you ever cared for me, Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei… I beg you, to just please stop all this, even if not for my sake… Please. We all went through unthinkable lengths to get you back, especially Naruto. He had faith when no one else did, he would sacrifice everything for you, and now..." She couldn't finish the rest, her jaw tight and her eyes squeezed together as the memories of everything went through, of what he would become to bring him back. It was too much, but she still continued, "We all care for you and love you, and you may not care for it, but I still believe in the old team seven, I still believe that the old Sasuke-kun is in there somewhere..."

"Sakura," Kakashi tried to stop her, but her hand rose, asking for more time to explain herself, to get him to come back to all of them in a way only she knew how to do. Kakashi took a step back, but still continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Sasuke-kun… I don't care what I have to do, even if you tell me to stay out of it… I can't believe that. I still have to try, damn it!" Sakura shouted, tears in her eyes and a heavy heart.

She refused to sit on the sidelines any longer. She refused to leave it all to Naruto and let him take care of it.

She wanted to help both of them, and she planned to do just that.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's look was unreadable to Sakura. "You don't… you don't"

"My promise… it still means something to me… so I will help you, Naruto - I refuse to let you do this alone. It's our burden to bear, he is _our_ teammate," Sakura declared, her eyes watching Sasuke for any movements and her resolve clear as day. Sakura's whole body shook, fighting the urge to fall to her knees once more. Her being filled with insurmountable conviction.

In the past, Sasuke made her feel shy, scared, sad… but not anymore. Not right now.

There were no more confessions, no more pleas, no more begging… she was smart and strong enough to know that he was too far gone anyways.

Now was the time for action.

Her fist shook with determination, planning to do what she said she would do, and keep her promise to Naruto and herself.

"Today, team seven will be whole once more. Today, we will bring you back _together._ "

.

 _AN:_ I think I would have enjoyed the manga chapter much more if Sakura didn't come off so sad in the chapter. If she actually stood up for herself and had her confession more empowering and finally took a stand and at least tried to fulfill her promise of getting Sasuke back together. If she actually had her speech consist of the lengths they both went through to get him back. If she admitted to wanting to kill him because she couldn't bear to see him so unhappy, but still couldn't kill him because she still cares for him, loves him, and still wanted to see him happy with them, and still believes in the old team seven because of both her and Naruto's hope and determination to bring him back. Would have been far better than Sakura calling herself pathetic, useless., and saying how she can't do much of anything and she always knew she couldn't do anything for him. Like wtf is that? It makes me sad because she is basically saying what all her haters were saying all along and it broke my heart to hear her say that about herself (it felt like she was trying to prove them right, also, it seems she is like this, puts herself down like this, when she was near Sasuke). It's like, "no girl, come on, you are strong, don't call yourself pathetic! You need to stay strong and do as you promised!"

But to each their own. Bleh. As said, this was part one of these confessions. Part two will be someone else's confession I wanted to see! xD Any guesses? Probably a really easy guess lol. This is kind of like a prequel to a story I am still in the process of writing. xD

Hopefully next one will be out sooner than this one (I have honestly been unable to write anything recently due to real life kicking my butt). Sorry if there are any typos as well. I would love it if anyone can point out any spelling or grammar errors to this one (I'm paranoid and sleep deprived).


End file.
